Big, Monster, Giddy Schoolgirl Crush
by kiratotherescue
Summary: Three words-HG.  Shipping.  Pyka.  Sisterly girly shipping fun ensues!  Enjoy! :
1. The Crush

**Hey, guys! Thanks for your reviews on my last Fringe fanfic! Here's a Warehouse 13 fanfic for ya, I love the sisterly dynamic between Myka and HG, and I thought I'd switch from Claudia Pyka shipping to HG PYKA SHIPPING! Tell me what guys think! More chapters coming soon! :) xoxo**

It was Friday night, and what were Myka and Helena (AKA HG Wells) doing? Out partying? Incorrect. They were sitting on the floor of Myka's room, reading some lame teeny bopper magazines, since they were the only magazines that they could find at the lame grocery store by the B&B. HG snickered, "Ooo! A _quiz!_ 'Are You and Your Crush Compatible?'" she was in hysterics. Myka smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Ahhh, so Helena has a CRUSH? Who is it?"

"Oh, please, dear. I'M not the one with the crush, YOU are."

"What? I don't have a crush! Who do you think I have a crush on?" Myka was embarrassed by her childish defensiveness. Helena just laughed.

"Seriously, Myka? You can talk to _me_ about it, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone," she then said under her breath, "not like anyone DOESN'T know about it…"

"Helena, WHO are you TALKING about?" NOW, she was just getting irritated. Helena just put her hands over her face and sighed.

"PETE, you idiot! PETE LATTIMER! YOUR PARTNER! Hellooo? Anything going on upstairs, there?" she lightly hit Myka on the head.

"PETE? You think I have a crush on PETE?

"Denial, denial. You really are the _worst_ liar, Myka."

"I'm not LYING! I DON'T have a crush on Pete!" she yelled, a little too loudly. She covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

"Relax! Pete's out with Claudia getting movies at the video store!" Myka let out a sigh of relief.

"I _don't_ have a _crush_ on _Pete_…" Myka said quietly, looking down at her toes. It was much less convincing than when she said it a few seconds ago.

"Yes, you do. You have a big, monster, giddy schoolgirl crush!" she giggled. She _knew_ it would annoy Myka, but hey, it was the truth.

"Would you shut up now?"

"HA! So you admit!" she laughed. She had NEVER seen Myka so pissed at her. Well, not ACTUALLY pissed, but…you know how Myka is.

"This conversation NEVER leaves this room, you HEAR me?"

"Pinky swear." she reached out her pinky and shook it with Myka's.

"Now," Helena flipped to another page in her magazine, silently laughing at the 'confessions' section, where obsessed Justin Bieber fangirls confessed their stalker-like activities for other fangirls to see, "I say that I get you all gussied up, shove you off to the movies with Pete, and he'll see what he's been missing this whole time!"

"What? NO! I will not get "gussied up" for Pete, whatever that is! He has a GIRLFRIEND, you know!"

"That slut?"

"She has a NAME. It's Kelly! They make a cute couple!"

"She. Is. A. SLUT. You're telling ME that you're not jealous of her just a teeny bit?"

"Okay, fine. The truth is I can't STAND her."

"Let it out, sister."

"You know, I just think that Pete deserves better! All she cares about is the sex. There's no real love there." Helena listened intently. She saw tears well up in Myka's eyes.

"I could make him happier than she makes him…" she said softly. "I could love him." she started to cry. Helena had never seen her cry. She pulled her into a hug.

"You _can_. What do you say we get you some ice cream, now? And THEN, you can get—"

"DON'T even say gussied up." Myka managed to laugh. She sniffled, and then smiled. They walked downstairs to get ice cream. Myka smiled inside as she helped Helena scoop ice cream into little glass bowls. She was more of a sister than Tracy ever was.

**Thanks for reading! R&R! xoxo**


	2. Black Dress

Helena rifled through Myka's closet while Myka sat on her bed, silently eating her ice cream.

"My _goodness_, have you ever heard of DRESSES, Myka?"

"Hey, you can't say that! I never see YOU wearing any dresses!"

"Oh, shut up." she sighed. _She_ wasn't being very helpful. Finally, through all the blazers and button-up shirts, she saw it. In the very back of the closet was a beautiful black, sleeveless dress.

"Oh my _gosh_! Why didn't you tell me you had this?" Myka looked up with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Oh no, I am NOT wearing that again." she said. She recalled that the last time "she" was in that dress, she was making out with Pete. Well, as Alice, at least.

"Oh, come _on_, pleaseee!" Helena whined.

"No, I'll look like a Las Vegas hooker!"

"Just at least try it on!" Myka just stared at the dress angrily, as if looking at it with a mean face would make it disappear.

"Please, for me?"

"FINE. But I'm NOT going to wear it out tonight." Myka angrily snatched the dress out of Helena's hands and stormed into the bathroom.

Myka returned from the bathroom looking absolutely stunning in her black dress. Helena clapped her hands and smiled.

"Myka, you look _beautiful!_ You HAVE to wear it!" Myka made a face.

"But I feel so WEIRD in it!"

"That's fashion for you! Please, please, _please_ wear it tonight! Pete will go CRAZY!"

"But I don't _want_ Pete to go crazy!"

"Why not?"

"Because Kelly will KILL me! She's a veterinarian, she probably has access to all sorts of surgical knives and tools!"

"Hmmm, and what do _you_ have? Oh, that's right, a TESLA GUN!"

"_Helena!"_

"Fine! Go put on another outfit. BUT I'M STILL DOING YOUR MAKEUP!"

Myka went and put her favorite blue blazer and skinny jeans on, and they

started walking downstairs to get Helena's makeup bag, when they spotted Pete and Kelly—making out on the couch. _Shit, really, Pete, really?_, Helena said to herself. Myka quickly ran back up the stairs, and she followed.

"I can't do this, I can't do this. What the hell am I doing? I don't do this stuff." Myka said, tears running down her face. Helena didn't know what to say. She just listened.

"What the hell was I _thinking_? That I could just waltz right in with some fancy dress, and Pete would fall in love with me?" Then, they heard footsteps at the door, which they forgot to close. It was Pete, standing in the doorway.


	3. The Unexpected

Myka and Pete stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Myka _knew_ he had heard what she had said. She was so embarrassed.

"Um…I came up here to ask if you wanted Chinese takeout for dinner…" he scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Pete…I—I'm sorry…" Pete quickly walked out, and went back downstairs.

"Myka…" Helena tried to hug her, but she stood up and walked out the door. She grabbed her coat, got in the car, and drove away. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away from here.

* * *

Myka sat in the sand at the beach, just watching the water. It was dark, cold, and there was no one else there, but she liked it. She just wanted to be alone. She couldn't believe what had just happened. One moment, she was sitting and eating ice cream, and suddenly, she was all alone on a beach. She had cried a lot today, but she didn't care. She started to cry again. She had a right to. Her heart had been broken by the only person in the world that _could_ break her heart. Then she saw the illumination of headlights on the sand. Was patrol _really_ going to send her home? She was sitting on a beach, for God's sake.

Footsteps stepped into the sand behind her, and she got up and turned around. "Fine, fine, I'm going home now—" it wasn't a police officer, or a security guard. It was Pete. Myka tried to walk back to the car and avoid him, but he pulled her in front of him.

"Pete, let me go _now._ I _swear_, I will—"

"Myka, can you just _listen_ to me for a sec?" he said in a demanding tone.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I heard what you said…you know, when you were talking with HG—"

"It's _Helena_."

"Fine, Helena. And, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just—I didn't expect it—"

"You didn't _expect_ it? _That's_ your excuse?"

"I didn't expect that you would love me as much as I love you. And…when I saw you walk out that door, I felt what it was like…to lose you. And I never want to feel like that again." Myka just stared at her toes and didn't say anything. She couldn't look at him.

"I was talking to Rebecca, and she told me that I was an idiot. She said that I was an idiot for not realizing what was right in front of me, and that if she wanted me to learn one thing from her before she died, it was that you can never take the most important things in life for granted, because one day you'll lose them, if you do. And…I didn't know what she meant. But now I do. Because she was talking about you."

Myka didn't know what came over, but she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. And he kissed her back. It was the most perfect moment she could think of. And she wasn't even wearing that black dress.

**The end! :) Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I don't like it as much as my other fanfics, but I think it's alright. Review, pleasie! xoxo**


End file.
